It is well appreciated that exercise often brings out symptoms or abnormal physical findings which are not present at rest. Jogging and running by an estimated 25 million Americans serves as a "built-in" exercise stress test which might uncover an undelying illness much sooner than would have been apparent had not this strenuous exercise been performed. Such appears to have been the case in 2 recently studied patients with cardiac amyloidosis.